


【爱梅/公式光】教教我吧哈迪斯老师（r18）

by Toshi_Kun



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, 现代师生AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Kun/pseuds/Toshi_Kun
Summary: 前情设定请移步→ https://weibo.com/1937114155/IgUVE5vWW?from=page_1005051937114155_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, 初代光 - Relationship, 爱梅光 - Relationship
Kudos: 41





	【爱梅/公式光】教教我吧哈迪斯老师（r18）

**Author's Note:**

> •初代/公式光  
> •那篇大纲流现代师生AU后续车  
> •刚交往不久前提下

哈迪斯坐在办公桌前，浅金色的眼睛透过镜片看着面前的学生。

这人从今天进他这扇门以后就很不对劲。和他打招呼的时候没了平时的爽朗，声音小小的，气势弱弱的。把脱下的外套挂在衣架上的时候明显站在那里偷偷看他看了好久，他没有理会他。泡咖啡的时候也忘了他只喝现磨的，心不在焉地拿出柜子最底下的速溶咖啡给他杯子里挖了三大匙，哈迪斯嫌恶地眯了眯眼，但还是没有开口。端着两杯咖啡一杯放到他面前一杯放到他的桌对面，哈迪斯动作夸张地把冒着热气的杯子推得远远的，那人还是没有什么反应。

哈迪斯决定不再理会他了，青春期的小孩总会时不时地发一下疯，他可不是那种适合安慰人的角色，他选择继续写自己手头上的东西。

“啊——”对面的人大大地叹了一口气。

哈迪斯的眉头皱了起来，那人却依然不自知地瘫在沙发上挪来挪去发出更加令人烦躁的噪音。

“你今天到底怎么回事，不想呆在这里就快点回去，打游戏还是出去玩都随你，快给我走，现在就走。”

摊在沙发上动来动去的人终于在骂骂咧咧中停了下来，蓝眼睛瞟了生气的哈迪斯一眼。

“......教授，我......”

“打住。”

光才开口就被哈迪斯制止了，修长的手指并拢挡在两人的眼神中间，光看不见哈迪斯的脸，但光猜想他肯定正在用另一只手扶着自己的额头。

哈迪斯确实正在这么做。“教授”这个称呼听得他牙根都酸了，不是说这么喊他很奇怪，只是两人确定关系以后他这个不听话的破学生兼恋人就很少这么称呼他了，当着其他同学老师的面还好，私底下从来都是直呼他大名，一点尊重的意思都没有。

除了一种情况——

他有麻烦的事情要和自己讲。

刚刚在他表现异常的时候就应该直接让他离开的，就不能给他开口的机会。哈迪斯从指缝中看到那双蓝眼睛还在盯着自己，心里默默叹了口气妥协了。

“好吧，好吧，说。”

得到许可的光好好坐正，皱着眉组织了一下语言。

“其实我在想，我们俩个会不会太不像恋人了？”

“哈？”哈迪斯脸上的表情有些精彩，可光还是一副认真的样子看着他，似乎真的在为这种事困扰。

哈迪斯放下笔抱起手，决定好好教育一下眼前自己的破学生，“所以说我讨厌青春期的小孩，一天到晚不学习尽想些无聊的事，你有这个空闲思考这种有的没的的时间不如多看两篇文献，每天都把有限的时间浪费在没有意义的思考上所以我才不喜欢现在的学生。”

“好吧好吧我的错，我不该说的。”见老学究哈迪斯教授又要开始他的长篇大论了，光立刻开始收拾自己的东西打算马不停蹄飞速逃离这里。

“没兴趣听就快走，反正在这里也是浪费我宝贵的时间。”哈迪斯抱着手大大地冷哼一声，可光并没有要停下来跟他认个错服个软的意思，眼看着自己办公室的关着的人要走了，哈迪斯教授才不情不愿的出声，“站住，还打算去哪？”

光把背包甩在肩上面无表情地回头，“去约阿尔博特开荒零式。”

阿尔博特？

老学究手点着下巴回忆了一下，似乎是光同寝室那个天天和他穿着裤衩勾肩搭背的学生。

老学究好看的眉毛一拧，“天天就知道打游戏，回来，坐下。”

光不为所动，拉着门把手回头看他。场面一时僵持了半分钟，最后还是哈迪斯叹着气无奈地摊了摊手表示认输。

光不着痕迹地露出一个战斗胜利的微笑，把外套和背包重新放回原处，坐回哈迪斯对面好好地看着他。

“所以，我们两个会不会太不像恋人了？”

“怎么会突然想到这个问题？”哈迪斯认命地把面前的文件关上，他明白今晚的时间怕是得栽在这小子身上了。

“你看，我们不是那什么......确定关系有一段时间了吗。”光说这话的时候小心翼翼地看了哈迪斯几眼，毕竟他的老师是很有可能做出否认这件事并说“这是你自己理解错误”的那种人，光的话停顿了一下，见哈迪斯没有说出这样的话才接着说下去。

“......其实我前段时间总有些担心，担心要是被同学们发现了这件事该怎么办，要是被学校发现了怎么办，学校会不会处分你，你的工作会不会丢什么的，但是到现在都没人发觉，所以我在想是不是……我们……”

“听上去很像是你想我们的事被人知道然后我被开除你被处分的意思。”

“我当然不是这个意思，但是……只是……”光不知道该怎么和哈迪斯说明白自己的意思。

哈迪斯抱着手不以为意，从鼻子里发出一声嗤笑，“与其担心我，不如担心担心你自己，我在学校里只是挂个名头，在外面的项目忙得手抽筋，也不缺学校里的这份工作，没了正好回家睡觉。”

学校里挂名的老师多了，可是有也只有哈迪斯一个是兢兢业业上课下课批作业教学生的。虽然学生们并不喜欢他。

怎么就没把你累死了。光用下巴垫着桌子，一面习惯性地把哈迪斯的这些不中听的话左耳朵进右耳朵出，一面回想着大部分找哈迪斯的时候他总是很忙碌的样子，他一忙脾气会更差，同学们的课堂生活就会更惨，自己就又要被哭着喊着说“阿光你再帮帮我们跟哈迪斯老师说说吧”。

想到这里光哀怨地长叹一声，桌子对面阴阳怪气发着牢骚的声音立刻停了下来。

“怎么，又说不得了？”哈迪斯挑着一边的眉毛居高临下地看着他，从光的角度很容易就能看见那双金色的眼睛下疲惫的黑眼圈。

“你有没有好好听我说话，不要一天到晚想这些有的没的......”哈迪斯的话戛然而止。

光站起身探过办公桌，摘下他的眼镜，堵上了他喋喋不休的嘴。

年轻人的吻显得非常生疏，甚至没有什么多余的动作，只是把哈迪斯平时略显刻薄的唇瓣含在唇肉之间轻轻摩挲。

青涩。

但是非常吸引他。

哈迪斯盯着这张在眼前放大的恋人的脸，他年轻的恋人正紧张地闭着双眼，稍稍长长的刘海有些扫到他的睫毛，带起眼皮的颤动。这样的景象仅仅存在了三秒钟。

察觉到哈迪斯没有回应他，光悻悻地停了下来，睁开眼就看到那双近在咫尺的金色眼瞳里闪着些戏谑的意味。

跟这种早就过了激情年纪的社会人谈恋爱真没意思，光撇了撇嘴，枉自己刚刚还对这人产生了一点同情的念头。

光想直起身，却没想到被一只手扣住了后脑勺。

“说不过我就想用物理方法堵上我的嘴，大英雄平时也是这么简单粗暴地帮别人解决麻烦的吗？”

光忘了，眼前这个人不但是个被工作摧残过度的可怜社会人，他的本质还是个狡猾无比吃人不吐骨头的老狐狸。前倾的身体被拉住，这样的姿势让他很难使劲从哈迪斯的掌控中挣脱出来，只能两只手撑住桌面让自己一会儿不要狼狈地趴倒到桌子上去，那可是要被嘲笑很久的。

这个人的性格着实恶劣，要是越是求着他干什么他越能把人捉弄到他开心为止。光就这么撑着桌子瞪着哈迪斯，任由够着的腰都有些酸了也不服软，可不知今天这个人是不是又起了什么玩心，他决意不要轻易放过光。

“我教了你这么久，怎么还是个连接吻这种事都做不好的废物学生？”哈迪斯一手扣着光的后脑勺，那毛茸茸的手感让他的指头有些流连忘返，哈迪斯想不通为什么一个20岁出头的男孩子的头发还能如此柔软。不长不短的褐发扫着他的手背，哈迪斯觉得心里有些痒，他伸出另一只手捏着那光滑的下巴。

年轻的恋人似乎还不太习惯这些暧昧的小动作，哈迪斯覆在他下巴上的手指不轻不重地摩挲着，指尖像是无意一般时不时擦过他的下唇，年轻人的脸颊渐渐红了起来。

怎么可能是无意，看着这只老狐狸因为他的反应嘴角露出的满意的弧度，光在心里大骂他的教授为老不尊老不要脸，面上却是根本维持不下去和哈迪斯僵持的表情，只能红着脸把眼神转到一边。

似乎是对光这样的表现满意了，哈迪斯这才不紧不慢地开口，“怎么？现在遇到自己不会的课题连求知欲都没有了吗？”

光有些愤愤，心想这下还真是落进老狐狸的圈套里了，他心有不甘带这些怨气的眼神重新瞥向哈迪斯，声音闷闷地还带着点羞耻。

“教教我吧，哈迪斯老师。”

那两只游刃有余的手什么时候伸到他卫衣里的，光已经不记得了，只知道他被眼前这个技巧明显比他丰富的人吻得晕晕乎乎，撑在桌子上的两只手早就软了，只能任由哈迪斯把他拖上了桌，那老家伙居然还记得在他的膝盖压到文件前一秒把文件挪到旁边去。

光跪在桌子上，而哈迪斯还好好地坐在原位，这样的地势差让哈迪斯很轻易的就能把手伸进他的衣摆。上面丝毫没有要放过光的意思，下面也折磨起了他。

光的腰不算特别瘦，但是因为是经常在运动场上跑动的年轻人，这幅躯体至少还算得上是手感极佳。哈迪斯不轻不重地掐着弯曲的腰线，一路从腹肌打着圈地摸到结实的背脊，光被他弄得有些痒，试图去推哈迪斯的手。

“你干什么......”

“不要打断老师上课。”光的手被无情拍掉，“更何况这是你主动要求我教你的，我不好好教怎么对得起你。”

终于摸够了哈迪斯这才放开了光，光喘着粗气直起身，看看衣服头发乱糟糟的自己，甚至还能感受到有点肿起来的嘴唇，再看看依旧丝毫没有破绽的哈迪斯，他觉得有些愤懑，更不要说自己的下半身早已有了反应，因为姿势的原因正丝毫掩饰不了地展示在哈迪斯面前。

哈迪斯这时又装出一副无辜的样子来了，“现在的年轻人怎么这么经不起撩拨，血气方刚太上头可不好。”

这个混蛋......

光盯了哈迪斯两秒，直接脱掉了上衣和裤子扔到一边，露出被半勃内裤顶起的白色内裤。

哈迪斯没有想到光突然变得这么奔放，一时反应不及，直到只穿着内裤的大英雄同学跳下办公桌岔开腿做到哈迪斯的腿上。

“你不是说过只要我想知道的你都会教我吗。”大英雄同学已经把脸皮豁出去了。

“哈。”他的老师挑起一边眉毛看着他。

这可有意思了，他们正式确认关系并没有太久，而且也因为自己已经是个能用理智克制住生理冲动的成年人，再加上光并没有太多性方面的经验，两人到现在为止做那档子事的次数屈指可数，更不要说对方如此主动的时候。

因为经常运动的关系，光的皮肤并不是那种偏白的类型，被阳光晒成的健康小麦色再加上那身富有弹性的肌肉，社畜哈迪斯不得不再次感叹了年轻人的青涩和美好。

再怎么克制，要是到这地步了还不作任何反应，那就不是理智了，那是阳痿。

四片唇瓣再次撞到一起，两人的动作都没有了先前的理性，哈迪斯的手更多流连在光肉感的屁股上，而光则和哈迪斯的衬衫纽扣搏斗起来。

年轻人的耐心显然没有那么好，随着清脆的短线声，哈迪斯的纽扣被扯掉了两颗。

“......”

“原谅我吧哈迪斯。”哈迪斯的衣服都很贵，光是知道的，但是他可不想在这种时候跟哈迪斯扯这个事。讨好地亲着因为纽扣消失而露出的那段白皙又修长的脖颈。

哈迪斯的白是那种终年不晒太阳的病态的白，哈迪斯和光不一样，他讨厌晒太阳，能在阴凉的地方待着绝不走出一步，衣服也大多都是不会露出皮肤的那种。光心想，一般来说不应该都是自己做1的那方吗，为什么做到最后会是自己的屁股遭殃，第一次的时候晕晕乎乎就被哈迪斯搞到了床上，再当想起这个问题的时候已经被哈迪斯压着双腿操了个透。

走神的光发现不知什么时候哈迪斯手里多了一小罐凡士林。

“不要用这种眼神看着我，冬天的时候会用到这个不是常识吗？”哈迪斯白了他一眼，好吧，光承认他刚刚那一秒把哈迪斯想成了一个肮脏的成年人。

哈迪斯把光压到自己怀里，拍了拍他的屁股让光抬高一些，光现在还没法好好面对恋人帮他扩张这种事，他试图去拿哈迪斯手里的小罐子，“我自己来。”

哈迪斯把罐子拿远不让光够着，“你就这么想当我的面自己扩张？”

光伸出的手停了下来，他想象了一下那样的场景，脸飞速涨红起来，“你来，还是你来吧”，说完把头埋进哈迪斯的颈窝不再争着干这件事。

哈迪斯却不依不饶起来，一面慢吞吞地扯下光的内裤，一面故作思索，“这么一想，如果能看见那样的风光倒也不错，是不是？”

光能从哈迪斯的尾音中听见明显捉弄的意味，他想催促哈迪斯别说了，急急忙忙解开了哈迪斯的皮带拉开拉链，他这才发现哈迪斯面上一副从容地样子，实际早就已经硬得不行，老人家还真能忍。

光像抓住他把柄一般抓住了哈迪斯从内裤里弹出来的性器。

“爪子轻一点......”哈迪斯吸了一口冷气，说真的被男孩子温热的手掌握住勃起的时候他理智的大脑差一点没能战胜原始冲动。

哈迪斯咬着后槽牙，这小崽子仿佛是在报复他刚刚的行为，手里翻着花儿地给他做手活，虽说也没什么太好的技巧，但是配合着在他脖颈胸膛又亲又咬的架势这是打算直接帮他射出来。哈迪斯喘着气低头看了眼自己年轻的恋人，他从没和这个年纪的孩子恋爱过，他也从没想过会对这个年纪的学生产生爱恋的感情，有太多的的未知，有太多的的不确定性，哈迪斯从来讨厌掌控不了的感觉。

只有这个人。

哈迪斯看着正在认真又卖力的想让自己输掉的光，有些好笑，居然能把做爱做成比赛，果然真是无法“掌控”到极致了。

想要他。想控制他。

但同时又想注视他不在自己羽翼之下散发的光芒。哈迪斯从不喜欢太耀眼的东西，只有这个人除外。

把光拉上来再一次吻住，一只手脱掉他早被性器顶端印湿的白色内裤，得不到抚慰又无所依附的阴茎在空气中可怜地抖了抖，哈迪斯察觉光无意识地咬了下嘴唇。

“给你的奖励。”哈迪斯对光说。

把光按回怀里让两人的阴茎紧贴在一起让光自己握着，耳边传来年轻人满意地叹息和随之而来的炽热呼吸。哈迪斯终于能做刚刚没做完的事，挖了一些凡士林在掌心微微捂热，然后覆到光的后穴，那敏感的地方紧缩了一下，哈迪斯一巴掌拍上了光的臀肉，啪的声响回荡在只有两个人的办公室里，“放松。”

把手里热化的凡士林尽数揩在穴口，一根手指顺着褶皱试着探了进去。

“现在来说不舒服了？刚刚主动亲我的时候怎么就不舒服了。”无情的哈迪斯还在缓慢抽送着那根手指让光适应着。

“不是......”光的声音很小，带着急促的呼吸，“我是想说，你快点......”

“想要你。”

最后三个字已经轻的微不可闻，可哈迪斯还是听到了。

光用轻易的三个字撩动了哈迪斯一颗早就被年岁折磨的僵硬的心，中年人此刻心脏跳动的像个第一次听到情话的少年，偏偏撩拨他的人还不自知，一个劲儿的缠着他，紧贴的下身像是要把他磨出火。

要是光现在抬头看一眼就会发现哈迪斯此刻的表情可怕得很，他深吸几口气，忍了又忍，反正今晚时间还有很多，做完还可以把他带回家去，绑在床头，让他知道下这么随意的来招惹自己会吃什么苦头。

但不是现在，哈迪斯并不喜欢强制的那种方式，不喜欢做爱对象因此受伤，更何况光在遇到他之前后面从未被开发过，两人做爱仅有的几次全套也使得光的那里还紧得像个处子。

哈迪斯把光抱起来放到桌子上，拉开他还想自慰的手，“现在不行，太快射完一会儿就没意思了。”

这次扩张的手指换成了两根，没有着急的滑到深处，而是插进两个指节弯曲着小幅度的抽插起来。

身前的勃起得不到抚慰，后穴又被哈迪斯如此折磨着，光只能痛苦地倒在桌子上，两条光裸的长腿勾住哈迪斯的腰。

“耐心一点。”哈迪斯此刻也没有什么心思讲那些弯弯绕绕的废话了，强压着自己的欲望给光做着扩张。很快，手指加入了第三根，光看上去还没有适应体内手指的粗度，磨蹭他腰的两条腿终于是消停了一些。

“哈迪斯.....”

“又怎么了？”

光挪开遮住眼睛的手背，朝自己刚刚脱了扔在一边的衣裤瞥了几眼，“那边。”

哈迪斯心领神会，空闲的那只手在光的裤兜里找到了一个大号的套子。居然早早做好了准备，到底谁才是流氓啊。

哈迪斯把扩张的手指抽了出来，那泛着粉红的小洞一时没有闭合，像是邀约他的一般随着光的呼吸一张一闭。原本已经硬起的性器更是涨大了几分，哈迪斯咬着套子的一角把袋子撕开，迅速套上自己忍无可忍的性器。

把光的大腿分开到极致，哈迪斯终于把自己送了进去，由于仔细扩张的缘故，虽然光的里面依旧紧得厉害，但哈迪斯还是按着光的大腿根推到了最深处。进到最深处的时候，两人同时发出一声满足的叹息。

“哈迪斯。”光半眯着眼，适应着插进体内的硬物的粗长和火热，他想让哈迪斯动一动。可现在哈迪斯又不着急了，他的老师俯身下来亲吻住他，没有再展示那高超撩人的接吻技术，只是一下下轻啄着他，从眉毛到鼻梁，最后在嘴唇上印下认真的一吻。光看见那双浅金的眼睛注视着他。

光不是一个对别人情感敏感的人，但是他能看到哈迪斯的眼睛里有些他说不清道不明的东西，这让光觉得哈迪斯也许是真的喜欢着他，他自己算不清对哈迪斯的感情究竟是什么，是因为之前天天相处在一起导致那份讨厌变成了喜欢，还是因为越了解这个人越靠近这个人时对他产生的异样感情。光搞不清自己的想法，那就更加搞不懂哈迪斯的想法，当他第一次壮着胆飞快凑上去吻了哈迪斯时，他以为他会得到比平时厉害一百倍的嘲讽，可哈迪斯只是愣在原地看着他，问他是不是新的恶作剧，光否定了，哈迪斯问他他脑子被棉花塞住了吗，光摇头说他自己也搞不清，哈迪斯说，那我允许你再来一次思考一下。

莫名其妙的，但又顺理成章的，光和自己原本互相讨厌的老师确定了恋爱关系，光觉得是确定了，毕竟亲也亲了，还亲了两次。但哈迪斯从没有对他说过什么喜欢啊爱啊之类的东西，不但不说，吐槽嘲讽他的时候也丝毫没有要估计他们的关系而缓和的意思。光真的搞不懂，这个麻烦的老狐狸心里想什么他从来没有看清过，不过这并不影响他对哈迪斯的喜爱，光想得通的，他从不是个适合考虑麻烦问题的人，既然看不清那就由自己主动牵着他的手往前走好了。

光稍稍撑起些身体，回吻住哈迪斯。

“哈迪斯老师，我想要你。”

结束的时候两人都气喘吁吁的抱在一起不肯起来，光甚至没有让哈迪斯先退出来，而是依旧紧紧地搂着他的肩膀，似是还在刚刚哈迪斯压着他腿用力抽插的余韵中没有回过神来。光这是头一次没有任何前面的抚慰，只靠后穴就射了出来，不得不说他真是小看了天天窝在办公室里的社畜，被干到最后他只能抓着哈迪斯的背断断续续地求他慢点，光不由感叹幸好哈迪斯事先为他做了充足的准备，还要庆幸这个点这层办公室已经没有其他老师在了。

“先让我起来。”趴了一会儿还是哈迪斯先开口了，他直起身把自己抽出来扯下套子扔掉，然后拿过纸巾擦拭着光耻毛和腹部的精液，还有些星星点点的被射到了胸膛上。

光就这么带着餍足的表情看着他难得的体贴下自己，也就好好躺在桌子上没有动。

“老师......”

“今天晚上你跟我回——”

一个短信铃声打断了他们的话，光和哈迪斯同时看向声源，是光的手机。刚刚收到的信息还明晃晃亮着。

_兄啊！你怎么还不回来！隔壁团开始直播开荒了还扬言说一定比我们先通关！！！_

_FROM_ _：阿尔博特_

"什么？？？"刚刚还好好躺着的光一咕噜坐了起来，一面捂着酸胀的腰一面开始咬牙切齿地回信息，从哈迪斯的角度能明显看到光回复的内容。

_等我10分钟，马上安排上！_

哈迪斯收回了刚刚要说的话，他看见光小心翼翼地瞥了一眼他，然后犹犹豫豫地在这串信息后面加上一句。

_帮我把宿舍热水器开一下，刚刚我在外面打球，一会儿回去先洗个澡_

哈迪斯彻底没了脾气，背着光开始穿起衣服。

“哈迪斯，你刚刚是不是要跟我说什么？”

“没什么，”熟悉的阴阳怪气的语气从窸窸窣窣穿衣声中传了过来，“我在说一会儿你回去洗澡的时候悠着点儿可别闪了腰。”

这人怎么又拔屌无情？光再次摸不着头脑了，不过开荒大过天，他没有想那么多，忍着腰间的不适以他现在能用的最快速度穿上衣服收拾好东西，留下一句“明天见”就扶着腰溜了回去。

哈迪斯听着门外节奏不一跑下楼梯的脚步声无奈地叹了口气。就这种天天寝室准时报道还想让别人知道他在谈恋爱，做梦呢？

当然了，隔天哈迪斯上课的时候并没有看到说好“明天见”的光，同时翘课的还有阿尔博特，哈迪斯冷哼着在战战兢兢的学生们面前给这两人的考勤打上了叉。阿尔博特的那两笔格外重。

当然了，光他们团并没有顺利通关，到现目前都还依然和四路泰坦奋战在山顶。只因为主力T阿光同学回去打了两把之后才发现真的遭不住了，站着玩腰疼，坐下来屁股疼，疼得他想破口大骂那个老家伙，疼得他无敌都忘记开，阿尔博特那边送过来一个看屑的眼神，“是不是裸吃死刑会好吃一点？”，光这才认命的退了游戏趴回到床上，小声咒骂着哈迪斯然后听着他们在换了个T之后大呼小叫的开荒声中睡着了。

当然了，第二天光没去上课是因为睡过了头，事后在哈迪斯老师那里得到了难得的原谅。

——————END——————


End file.
